


Сдаться, чтобы победить

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Нелогичный (√π233/hy7) [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Character Study, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спока обвели вокруг пальца. Он ничего не имеет против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдаться, чтобы победить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Win for Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Это второй фик в прекрасной серии waldorph - Нелогичный (√π233/hy7). Первый лежит здесь (http://arhivst.ucoz.ru/forum/9-90-1), переведен НЕ мной и обязателен для прочтения, ибо это АУ, а знание все этой аушности необходимо для понимания сюжета. И хотя каждый фик в этой серии посвящен новому персонажу и его собственной истории, все эти истории так или иначе крутятся вокруг Джима и Спока.  
> Бета - Poco a poco.  
> Мы с бетой не совсем согласны с переводом, звучащим в русскоязычной версии одиннадцатого фильма. Тем не менее, я решила, что не нам менять канон, поэтому все неточности перевода - на совести киношников.

Джим начал отдаляться постепенно и заранее, словно морально готовился к разлуке. И хотя в целом он держал себя в руках, но всё же не торопился с назначением старшего помощника. Для такого упрямого человека, он мог быть на удивление пассивно-агрессивным.  
  
Сказать, что Спока раздирали противоречия, - ничего не сказать. Он чувствовал, как сильно его тянет к Земле – единственному дому, который у него остался, а самые близкие ему люди были землянами. Те самые люди, кого гибель Вулкана затронула так же глубоко, как и его самого, те, кто сражался за свою собственную планету. Его мать была землянкой.  
  
Джим тоже землянин.  
  
Этого достаточно.  
  
Однако вулканцы собирались основать колонию - Новый Вулкан. Джим правильно указал, что Спок мог бы внести биологический вклад в увеличение численности своего народа, став донором спермы, но когда-нибудь… позднее.  
  
Столько всего нужно было создать заново: систему образования, инфраструктуру, традиционные ценности – им придётся объединить все свои знания и опыт, чтобы новая колония смогла стать похожей на утраченный Вулкан.  
  
Практически все вулканцы, служившие в Звездном Флоте, подали в отставку – те, что не пали жертвой гнева Нерона.  
  
Одна мысль об этом вызывала у Спока непреодолимое желание привлечь к ответственности любого, кто взял на себя смелость осуществить геноцид целой планеты. Он хотел… Хотел отправиться в Нейтральную зону и убедиться, что ромуланцы не чувствуют себя всесильными.  
  
Возможно, Джим невольно повлиял на него – возможно, он стал чувствовать себя в большей мере человеком. Спок хотел отправиться в космос, потому что часть него разделяла мечты бармена, которому и целого мира было мало.  
  
Чего он хочет – несущественно. Нужды многих перевешивают желания одного. А желания Спока просты: защищать Федерацию, защищать Землю…  
  
Быть с Джимом.  
  
Спок положил руку на холодный и безжизненный бок одного из шаттлов. Джим. Даже когда Спок понукал его, убеждал стать чем-то большим, чем простой бармен, он и представить себе не мог, сколь эффективным Джим окажется на самом деле. Каким непреклонным. Каким идеальным. Возможно, он позволил себе подойти слишком близко, хотя это предположение не учитывает тот факт, что сила притяжения натуры Джима Кирка может соперничать с черной дырой. Со своей решимостью и целеустремлённостью Джим Кирк был подобен красной материи.  
  
Спок нахмурился, глядя сквозь замороженный водород: он пребывал в уверенности, что отец - в посольстве, разговаривает с нынешним послом Вулкана на Земле.  
  
\- Отец, - окликнул он. Возможно, имело смысл снова положиться на мудрость отца, как тогда, в детстве.  
  
\- Наш с тобой отец? Нет, - тот обернулся, и в лице старого вулканца Спок узнал собственные черты. - Слишком мало вулканцев осталось в живых – мы не можем друг другом пренебрегать.   
  
\- Ты тот разум, что соединился с его.  
  
Спок сразу ощутил вмешательство в привычную структуру мыслей Джима - воспоминания, которые не могли принадлежать ему, образ его, Спока, но гораздо старше. Не имея представления, откуда они возникли, Спок предпочел не обращать на них внимания, но сейчас он чувствовал… облегчение, наверное. От понимания, что это всего лишь он сам. Ему следовало бы обеспокоиться тем, что он такой собственник.  
  
На краткое мгновение на лице его старшей версии мелькнуло удивление.  
  
\- Да. Я не знал, что ты в состоянии определить это, – он замолчал, исследуя глубины собственного разума в поисках остаточной информации после соединения с Кирком. Он выглядел изумленным. – Нам потребовалось много лет, чтобы достичь того, что есть у вас.  
  
\- Траектория этой вселенной несколько отличается от вашей. Мне любопытно… Как ты убедил его сохранить все в тайне?   
  
\- Он считал, что если нарушит обещание, то парадоксы погубят вселенную.   
  
\- Ты солгал, - Спок не мог одобрить подобного: вулканцы не лгут. Манипулируют порою, да.  
  
\- О… Я только намекал... – он философски пожал плечами.  
  
\- Это… авантюра. - Это открывало множество возможностей эффективного взаимодействия с Джимом.  
  
Но все это неважно, потому как Джим отправится в неизученные просторы космоса приблизительно через семь часов.  
  
\- Акт веры. И надеюсь, ты вместе с ним останешься на Звездном Флоте.   
  
\- Перед опасностью полного истребления логично уйти и помочь восстановить нашу расу.   
  
\- Ты сможешь быть сразу в двух местах. Я советую остаться на Звездном Флоте. А я уже подыскал планету, чтобы основать вулканскую колонию. Спок, сделай самому себе доброе дело. Забудь о логике, доверься чувствам.  
  
Спок позволил себе всерьез задуматься над этим советом: его старшая версия обладала куда большими знаниями, тем же генетическим кодом. Он мог взять жену и внести свой вклад… Спок сам все еще мог пожертвовать генетический материал… Это разрешение, свобода. Логично. Их двоих было бы слишком много.  
  
\- Поскольку мое традиционное прощание прозвучит неуместно, скажу так: удачи.   
  
Спок поднял руку, наблюдая, как его старшая версия прошествовала в глубь ангара, и, развернувшись, направился в штаб Звездного флота.  
  
\- Я желал бы подать прошение занять место старшего помощника капитана на звездолёте Федерации «Энтерпрайз», - проинформировал он теперь уже адмирала Пайка.  
  
\- О, благодарение небесам! – выдохнул Пайк, на лице явно читалось облегчение. – Отменить экстренное назначение Брэнсона, - отрывисто произнес он в комм. Спок приподнял бровь. – Адмиралтейство взяло на себя право назначить того, кто смог бы справиться с Джимом.  
  
\- Логичный, но ущербный план.  
  
\- Полагаешь? – спросил Пайк, откидываясь в кресле. Спок промолчал: это был риторический вопрос. – Ты успел в самый последний момент, Спок.  
  
\- Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, позволившие мне присоединиться к экипажу «Энтерпрайз», - ответил он. – Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы выделили мне шаттл для полета до стыковочного узла.  
  
* * *  
  
Джима весьма развеселило предложение Спока предоставить рекомендации. Когда же они прыгнули в варп, на его лице появилось такое самодовольное выражение, что Спок начал подозревать неслучайный характер встречи со своей старшей версией.  
  
Джим пообещал обучить его некоторым фокусам, когда альфа-смена подойдёт к концу (старшина Рэнд с радостью добавила Спока в служебный реестр). Но Спок вспомнил, как ему удалось записать Джима в Звездный Флот, Кобаяши Мару и различные конфликтные ситуации на борту этого самого корабля, и подумал, что, возможно, легкое мошенничество не так уж ему и незнакомо.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
